User blog:Zealot Guy/BFBC2 personal law.
I have a set of rules I play by. I also expect my squadmates to respect these rules, but I'm often disappointed. As trivial as it is, this stuff pisses me off. Some more than others. Disclaimer: Everything posted henceforth is my opinion and my opinion alone. These thoughts are not intended to offend anyone, but if they do, I apologize. I will not, however, change my blog to make you feel better. I will use harsh language, because curse words are words that adults such as myself use to express anger and frustration. When I originally wrote this blog I was in a foul mood, so my use of language reflects that. If you don't follow the rules, I don't care. You play however you want, but this is how I''' play. Rules #The usage of the magnum ammo spec is prohibited. You must learn to play without it, as you will gain the advantage with more useful specs. Magnum ammo is a stupid spec and people need to learn to play without it. Use a spec that will actually help. #C4ing M-Coms with the intention of destroying them is prohibited. It's unfair to the defending team. Plant the bomb and do it right. If I had it my way, C4 would not damage the M-Com as much as it does now. In fact, explosives should not damage the M-Com at all, to be fair. You either arm the charge or knock down the whole building. Using high explosives to destroy the M-Com is not fair to the defense in the slightest fucking bit. The whole point of arming the bomb and having the count down is so the defense has a legitimate chance to fucking defend. If just fucking baffles my god-damned mind how anyone can think this is acceptable! Do you like it when the objective suddenly gets destroyed with no warning? It's not fair, and should be removed. There's no way to counter it because you can't repair the objective. Understand the problem here? IT's not fucking fair. ##A lot of people seem to think this is legitimate. I do not. Allow me to explain why... You've been fighting to win. The attackers are putting up a fight and you're holding them back. You have one M-Com left and you're defending it with your life. Suddenly, some guy on a quad hauls ass right past you. Oh shit! We gotta stop that guy. He jumps off and runs into the M-Com building. You and your squad surround the place, preparing to breech and wreck his shit. Before you catch up, there's a thunderous bang and your M-Com is gone. What happened? This asshole ran in and had 3 squad mates spawn on him, all with C4. They piled it on the M-Com and suicided themselves. That bullshit is not right. It's not fair to the defenders and it gives '''ME, PERSONALLY, no sense of accomplishment. I''' think it's unfair. If you want to do it, go on and do it. Just keep in mind that '''I will never want to play with you. Nothing of value will be lost, from either of us. #Rocket Launchers are NOT primary weapons. They are for bunker busting and anti-tank usage. Overuse of rocket launchers against personal is unfair to the opposing team. #Teamwork is essential. It gives the enemy someone else to shoot at besides you. Lone Wolfs need not apply. ##Stay close, but not that close. If we get attacked and you're conjoined to my ass, we'll both die. 5 meter spread. #Never draw fire. It annoys the hell out of everyone around you. Learn the concept of covert infiltration, it will lead you to victory. #You will be expected to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. If all goes well, you will be revived. #Do not waste tickets. I, Zealot_Guy, am a well experienced medic. Always expect to be revived. I'll never leave you if I can help it. If you complain about being revived, tough shit. You are not wasting tickets. If you need ammo, ask the Assault. #Do not bitch & moan. No one wants to hear you complain about the sniper that shot you in the face from 500 feet away for the 19th time. If you had any damned brains you would have stopped exposing yourself after the 2nd time! #Shut up and listen. Conversations in-game should be kept on the topic of what is going on in the game. Distractions are the leading cause of death, so pay attention. ##That said, you do not need to update the squad about every little thing you do. Tell us about important shit, like "I need ammo," "I'm attacking Bravo," and "Hey, I just got shot in the face and need some serious band-aids." #I like to win, and I will expect you to try your best to win, too. Push when there's an opening, hold fast when there is not. Do not camp hoping for kills; defend hoping to keep the objective safe. #Help everyone around you. If you're an assault, supply ammo to your team. If your team mates are chasing you, there's a chance they want ammo. Do not give them a single crate. Keep feeding them until they're full. Engineers will be expected to repair all friendly vehicles. If you don't know if it need to be repaired, find out. Medics are to heal any injured team mate, end of discussion. Recons, use the Motion Sensors. I mean, it's free points. ##I should not have to tell you to give ammo/repair/heal/toss motion sensor. In fact, no one should have to tell you; just do it. #Ride your armor until it's dead. The only thing worse than an enemy in a tank is an enemy in your own teams' tank. Do not bail on your armor behind enemy lines or they will steal it, repair it, and pound you into the ground with it. #Do not fly the blackhawk unless you are planning on flying. If you're going to bail out for the sake of personal transport, you are a moron. Get in the jump-seat and wait for a real pilot. #Pay the fuck attention. You have a radar thingy on your screen so fucking use it, man. If I get taken down and yell for a medic, do NOT ask me "where'd you die?" Look at the fucking radar. There's a big green icon on it signifying DEAD GUY HERE. If you can't see it on your radar, you're too far away anyway. ##If your TV or monitor is too small or not HD, you have no business playing this game. In fact, if your TV or whatever gives you such a crappy image you can't see the radar or notice stuff in the distance, you're only handicapping yourself. Who the fuck hooks up an HD gaming console to anything less than an HDTV? You can't afford it? Then how the fuck did you pay for the damned console in the first place? If you can play with what you have, then I don't care. But your TV should be the last thing that holds you back. #Show some humility. If you came out on top and won the game with flying rainbows out of your ass, awesome. That does not give you the right to start rubbing it in your squad-mates face. Who the fuck are you trying to impress?! We're on the same team! Our efforts are collaborative. Sure, you're allowed to say "FUCK YEAR 16 NEMESIS PINS" but do not say "I GOT THE ACE PIN AND YOU DIDN'T BITCH HURRR DURRRRRRRR". ##Admit defeat when you've been defeated. You lost the round, do not complain constantly, especially if you lost against players using totally legitimate tactics!! #No spawn raping. No spawn camping. Ever. Period. No one likes being on the receiving end of it, so why would you do it to someone else. It's not fair and it's not fun. Category:Blog posts